To Be Together Again
by lovesbroadway
Summary: A mother and her sons fight their way back to their family after being separated upon their escape from Austria.
1. Chapter 1

They weren't lost - that much they were sure of - in fact, they were right where they were supposed to be, just hours behind and missing 7 members of their family. However, the spirits of the unlikely trio of Maria, Freidrich, and Kurt were gravely deflated. As the train carriage rambled on, Maria protectively looked out over her two sleeping sons, one on either side of her nestled onto her shoulders, and instinctively held them a little tighter to her. She was fighting sleep herself, but promised herself she would stay awake until they reached their destination, still fearing they were being followed.

She could still hear the cries from her girls as the busy train platform suddenly became flooded with Nazi soldiers. Everything had gone off exactly as she and her husband had planned. After they had driven off from the Abbey, they made it to the train station in order to catch the last train out for the night to Switzerland. Georg and Maria had decided upon it on the way over to the Abbey from the festival quickly realizing their plan to cross the mountains on foot may not have been the best idea. With all the attention on the festival and then the Abbey, the husband and wife pair thought the amount of Nazis at the train station wouldn't compare to the amount they had already seen that night. And so it was decided.

Even now sitting on the train, Maria replayed the events from the last several hours in her head trying to see if she could have avoided the current situation. When they got out of the car, Georg was to take Gretl, Marta, Friedrich, and Liesl with him and Max, and Maria was to make sure she, Kurt, Brigitta, and Lousia were safe and accounted for. But then all hell broke loose. They heard the whistles from the soldiers before they even saw them. Brigitta and Louisa ran ahead as they saw their father and sisters speeding up. When Friedrich noticed this, he hung back to make sure they got caught up leaving him at the end of the pack with a racing Maria and Kurt. Then out of nowhere, mother and sons were separated from the others by a sea of khaki and grey rushing after Captain Von Trapp, not seeing his wife and sons just meters behind him. As Maria ushered the boys into the shadows, she thought she saw her husband and daughters climb aboard the moving train with Max's help just moments before the Nazis caught up to them. At least she **_thought_** she did. She had no idea if that was wishful thinking and her mind was playing tricks on her or if it had actually happened. No, there was no way of being sure where her husband and the rest of her family were. How she and the boys were still together was a mystery to her as well. The travel documents she had weren't for all 3 of them, but thankfully due to the hurried nature of getting on their train right before first light, somehow all 3 were granted passage on the train to Switzerland.

She looked down at Kurt as he stirred in his sleep and gave a light sigh while he readjusted his head, turning in his mother's arms so now he slept with his back up against her side, his head still warmly placed on her shoulder. Maria left a soft kiss on her youngest son's forehead as she watched him sleep. On her other side, Friedrich was still in a sitting position with his head drooping slightly onto his mother. He had fought her that he should be the one to stay awake and keep watch instead of her, but once Maria reached over and drew him to her for comfort, he was out just as quickly as his brother was. Even in his sleep, she could tell from his posture and sitting stance he was trying to act like the man she knew he was capable of becoming one day.

Looking out the window in the small train compartment, the sun was just beginning to poke out to start the day. They'd be at their destination shortly and Maria gave an involuntary shiver. **Switzerland.** Just saying the word to herself left her uneasy. She was determined to keep her sons safe in this strange country. They had no food, no water, no change of clothes. Between the three of them there was enough money to maybe feed them breakfast once they got off the train, and that was only because Friedrich had found some money on the floor of the train compartment they eventually settled in.

Maria and Georg hadn't gone as far to make plans further from deciding the family would make the trek to Switzerland. Beyond that, Georg had assured her they would figure things out once they were safely over the border and off the train. Maria had no idea as to where she and the boys should even go! There was, however, one very tiny remote possibility she would be able to reunite with her family. Weeks before the wedding, she, Georg, and Max were all sitting in the parlor one evening having a nightcap and Max was discussing how his family vacation home in Switzerland had just been renovated and would they and the children perhaps want to take a holiday there once their newlywed parents were back from their honeymoon. There was a chance Georg and the others were there right this instant, hours ahead, resting comfortably while they waited for the three of them. Maria remembered the name of the town where Max's home was and her first priority was getting a map once they got off the train to see how long it would take to get there. With their financial situation as it was, there was the definite promise she and the boys would be walking quite a bit the next few days or so.

Again, she protectively looked down at her two sons as they began to stir. As luck would have it, the conductor began making his way through the train's narrow corridors announcing the station. Combination of fear, determination, hope, and worry suddenly clouded Maria's mind. She had to be strong for her boys, she had to get back to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting off the train was just as easy as when they boarded it - if not easier. They had no luggage, and no other passengers to keep an eye out for. As the trio silently walked out onto the platform, the boys still had sleep in their eyes.

"You were supposed to wake me after a few hours. That was the deal," Friedrich noted to his mother as he went to stretch his arms again.

"I made no such deal, young man," was his mother's cheeky reply back as they shared a brief smile.

"You're not going to like what I have to say, but I have to say it." Kurt said, as he made his presence known.

"We know - you're hungry!" His brother and mother said in unison.

"It's alright, Kurt, I'm hungry, too." His mother gave him a gentle ruffle of his hair.

Although, Kurt's usual toothy grin that normally radiated whenever his appetite was mocked didn't appear. Knowing for the first time in his life his regular daily meals weren't things to be counted on, Kurt was worried and nervous.

"Will the money Friedrich found on the train be enough for all of us to eat something, mother?"

"I am hoping so, Kurt. It should be enough for breakfast, but what worries me is that's it. We have no other means to buy food and what's more daunting to me, is we have no idea where we're going."

Maria looked around, hopefully for a conductor or someone to direct her toward a map so they could get their bearings.

"Where ARE we going, mother?"

"Yes, are we sure we are where we are supposed to be?" Kurt asked, echoing his brother's question.

Still scanning the crowd while keeping a hold on either son, Maria answered, "I have one and only one idea as to where your father and the others may be headed, but in order to see if we will travel there I need to find a map first."

She continued to look down the platform to the interior of the station. This time taking both of the boys with her as she clasped each of their hands. Although both normally wouldn't have liked such a gesture, the gravity of their situation was starting to sink in so both allowed it.

After walking for a minute they came to the ticket window where a kind looking man with half-moon spectacles was able to provide them with a map. He and Maria spoke for a short while as she gave him the name of the town she remembered from where Max's family home should be. To her delight, the man knew the town well and was able to give her directions almost instantly via the map he gave her. The problem was, it would take them some time to get there. Even with a car, it was just under a day's journey further along the mountains into Switzerland, so that mean by foot it was going to take them quite a while.

Feeling a bit dejected, Maria and the boys walked through the small lobby of the train station to the opposite side of the building and outside as they stood in the sun. Again scanning through unfamiliar territory, Maria was keeping an eye out for her husband just on the off chance he had made it and was lingering around the station for them.

"I don't see him, or Uncle Max, or the girls," Friedrich said almost as if reading his mother's thoughts.

"Why? Did you two say you'd meet here if you were separated?" Kurt wondered aloud as he mimicked his mother's and Friedrich's actions looking out into the unknown.

Maria gave a loud sigh of defeat. "Well, no, but before we start wandering off I felt it couldn't hurt to see if there was any trace of your father or the others, darling."

"Do you think we should ask around if anyone has seen a group matching their description? Maybe that could help guide us which way we need to go?"

"I'd be hesitant to do that, Friedrich. Even though Switzerland remains to be neutral through the start of this war, we are strangers here and have no idea of whom we can trust." She thought a moment before continuing on. "Plus I don't want to call any attention to ourselves. We need to stick together as much as possible. Agreed?"

"Agreed," came the joint reply of her boys. She looked to each of them as she tried to give them a reassuring smile.

"Now, that being said, I think it's safe to say we are all going to need something to eat and there's a cafe across the street it seems," she continued as she pointed across the way. "I think it will do us all some good to sit and see what we can get with this money you found Friedrich and plan things out from there. And it will give us some additional rest before the long journey ahead of us."

Kurt practically dragged the trio across the street when it was safe to walk and all three were sitting down waiting for their food and drinks a minute later. They ordered a modest breakfast, leaving them just a very small amount of money leftover that Maria had yet to decide on how to use it. She had taken a few sips of her tea, but hadn't touched her food yet when the boys both finished their breakfast yet. Their mother sat there with a look of uncertainty and worry, something neither of her sons knew to be familiar with the woman at the table wit them. Ever since the first day she became their governess up until that moment, their mother was always confident and sure of everything she did. It was strangely unnerving to see her in such a state. Maria rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers as she drew another sip of tea. When she put her cup back down, she finally opened her eyes and looked at her sons square in the eye.

"If my math is correct based on how long the man at the station said it would take us, we have almost 2 full days of walking ahead of us if we make minimal stops. Pending on everything falling into place, that puts us where we need to go the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

Nothing was said as they continued to look to her for more guidance and direction.

"You still haven't told us where it is exactly we'll be in 2 days from now, mother. Where are we going?" Friedrich eyed her curiously. He would follow his mother to the end's of the earth if it was necessary; that's how much he trusted and loved her, but her lack of certainty was still leaving him feeling uneasy.

"Before your father and I married, your Uncle Max happened to casually mention to us one evening about a family home of his here in Switzerland that he hadn't visited in some time. We all thought nothing of it and your father and I considered taking a holiday there with you when we got back from Paris, but now..." her voice faded as she waved her hand absentmindedly gesturing to where they were.

"So you think father, and Uncle Max, and the girls will be at this house in 2 days if we walk there?" Came Kurt's wide-eyed reply now understanding why his mother needed a map to plan everything out.

"What if they're not? What if we get there and it's just an empty house?"

Maria closed her eyes again as she heard her eldest son's question after her youngest's. That _could not_ happen. She needed that to be as far away from the truth as anything. With tears now forming in her eyes, she finally spoke, "I am petrified that may be a possibility, but we must have faith and it's our only possibility at the moment, boys." Again, she looked to Kurt and then to Friedrich. Each of them realizing just how close their mother was to breaking down in front of them and how brave she was being by not allowing herself to do so. With one final self-encouraging breath of air, Maria looked across the table once more and spoke: "so who's with me then?"


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle crunch of boots along the dirt was keeping rhythm for the trio as they made their way along the road further and further away from the center of town where they had just gotten off the train.

Of course the boys had immediately agreed with their mother that they were up for the trek on foot. What other choice did they have? However, they both would be lying if they said they weren't the slightest bit afraid of the journey ahead of them. They were going on a hunch - the beginnings of a hunch really - and there was no definite proof their family would be in this new town their mother was leading them toward.

With the change leftover from breakfast, Maria was able to secure a few canteens full of water for she and her sons, and some apples. That was it for their money and sustenance. Her plan was to stay close to the mountains as they made their way. That way they could at least keep close to any streams or rivers as they went on in order to continually replenish their water in the canteens. The apples would have to be rationed off and then after that she was at a loss. She knew her sweet Kurt would do his best to be brave in front of her and his older brother, but she knew it wouldn't be easy with food being one of his constants in life he always depended on. Being in the abbey she had taken part in many fasts for various occasions, but she wasn't sure if a few days without food was something her boys would be able to accomplish and have the strength to carry on the whole way.

Freidrich let out a sigh as they made their way along the road, breaking Maria out of her thoughts.

"Everything alright, Freidrich?"

"Yes, mother. Just thinking is all."

"Me too." And they shared a quick smile.

Kurt was walking on the other side of Maria and jogged ahead of her and his brother and turned around so he was facing them, now walking backwards.

"I have a game," he said, exposing his trademark full faced grin. "What's everyone going to do as the VERY first thing we do when we meet up with father and the others? And before either of you say anything back, here are the rules."

"Rules?" came his older brother's challenging retort? This was surely to take Freidrich's thoughts off the task at hand. This was one of the reasons why he got along with his younger brother so well: the two of them talked about anything and everything back home in Austria.

"Yes, rules." continued Kurt. "Now," he said as he continued to walk backwards now clasping his hands behind him to appear dignified while trying to not fall down and make a fool of himself. "Freidrich, you're first. You can say anything you'd like EXCEPT for wanting to talk to father about how you found the money on the train and came to our rescue with being able to pay for breakfast and our supplies here." Kurt patted the canteen that was hanging across his body for emphasis.

"Oh come on! That's not fair - you know he'll want to know how we got on so well and that's one of the best pieces of everything that's happened to us so far!"

"Nope, can't choose it. Those are the rules." And Kurt gave his older brother a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows, causing his mother to laugh, which made him turn his attention to Maria.

"And mother. You under any circumstances CANNOT say that the first thing you want to do is kiss father." He made a gagging sound for emphasis teasing his mother, who laughed openly at her son.

"And why may I not say that, may I ask?"

"For two reasons. One, it's highly unoriginal and expected of you," Kurt said in a mocking tone. "And two, it's just gross. We don't want to hear that."

"Nope, not at all," was Freidrich's echoed reply of his brother's remark.

"Very well, Kurt. I can agree to those terms," Maria said.

Kurt looked at his brother who nodded in agreement as well, knowing now how the game was to go along. The trio fell silent for a moment as they began thinking about their selections. After a few minutes Maria was the first to break the silence, fingers set to the side of her mouth as she finished thinking.

"Alright. I'm set."

"Let's have it then," her eldest son said as he looked to her, shielding his face from the sun as he turned in her direction.

"The absolute first thing I want to do when we get to your Uncle Max's house is take a nice long, relaxing bath and soak my feet. Preferably with a steaming cup of tea to soothe me as I sit and relax." She looked first to Freidrich who had acknowledged her first and then to the game's judge and creator for approval.

"A bath? Hmmm" was the reply from the latter of the two again pretending to act dignified in thought as he began evaluating his mother's reply. "Yes, I think that will suffice. Congratulations, mother, your answer is accepted."

"Why thank you, your honor," was Maria's remark as she teasingly curtsied to Kurt.

"Alright, Freidrich, you're up."

"Well, since talking with father is off the table. I want to do nothing but sit and eat as much chocolate as I possibly can! Chocolate cake even - like at your wedding reception, mother."

In unison, all three let out a collective sigh agreeing without any doubt that answer was absolutely perfect, but to secure his brother's vote and acceptance, Freidrich pressed on anyway.

"Does that qualify as something of value, sir," and he made a point to put a mocking tone at the last part, keeping the tone of the game light.

"Oh absolutely, anything that involves that delicious chocolate cakes certainly wins in my book." Kurt turned and resumed walking normally in step next to his mother and focused his thoughts on anything but the 4 pieces of cake he had eaten the day of the wedding reception.

"What about you, darling?"

"Me, mother?"

"Yes, your turn now. What's the first thing you would like to do when we get to where we are going? And before you reply, I believe your brother and I must insist that it have nothing to do with eating food of any sort since you put restrictions on our answers."

"Yeah!" Came Freidrich's enthusiastic comment.

Kurt thought for a bit and took longer than the others expected to reply. So long in fact that his mother had to nudge him to ensure he was still playing and to check if everything was alright, finally prompting him to respond.

"What I will do is sit somewhere quiet - anywhere really, but hopefully somewhere outside at this new house under a tree - and close my eyes and just sit knowing that we're all okay. That we'll be together and none of those bad men will be after us or wanting to take father away from us. That's what I want to do. I'd do it now if I could and it brought everyone back." His honesty and serious tone made Maria stop in her tracks as she gazed down at Kurt. Freidrich stopped too and for a moment they all just stood there, together, soaking in the gravity of what Kurt had just spoken.

Having gotten a little misty eyed, Maria cleared her throat and reached out for Kurt's hand. He took is immediately and clung to his mother. Tears fresh on his cheeks and almost instantly her older son was at her other side doing the same. They stood clinging to the only family they had left at that moment. Finally when she got her bearings, Maria motioned for them to continue on and they made their way along as they had originally began to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The day turned into evening and the trio found a secluded spot where they could camp out underneath the stars and just like that day 1 of their adventure was in the books. The second day went just the same and around mid day they came to what looked like a small farm, with no signs of any life or movement coming from it. Being cautious, Maria guided herself and her sons to the shadows of a medium sized looking, run down barn as she surveyed the area before them. Freidrich eyed his mother, unsure of what she would be looking for and even though it was the middle of the day, he found himself on edge and whispering.

"I don't think anyone is here, mother, perhaps we could go inside and look around?"

Through narrowed eyes, Maria wasn't entirely convinced that was the case. She took a moment before she responded.

"I'm not so sure about that, Freidrich. I'd hate to stumble upon the owner of the property here and be mistaken for intruders. We have no way of knowing if whomever lives here has a weapon and is armed to any extent."

Hearing his mother mention weapons, made Kurt's eyes widened a little in surprise, flashing back to earlier in the week the night he and the rest of his family was hiding in the Abbey. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to kick the image of his father being threatened by Rolf's gun as he and his mother and siblings stared in horror before they were shooed away.

"Right, but I still say we need to check that out first. If we find anything that suggests someone is here, we'll continue on. Fair enough?" Came Freidrich's bargain with their mother as Kurt re-opened his eyes and focused in on their conversation.

Hesitating once more, Maria gave another quick glance around them. The farm, while modest, was a bit overrun and the fields had grains and grass coming up to her chest level. There was no way of knowing if they were being watched at that very moment. The barn itself had definitely seen better days, the farmhouse too with the porch sagging a bit, and there was no sign of any vehicle or farm equipment as far as she could see. Why, it didn't even appear there were animals in the barn as she hadn't heard a single noise since arriving there. She supposed letting her older son explore for a few moments would be alright.

"Ok, Friedrich, I think we can do a little exploring here," she said and gave him a brief smile.

"No, I'll go. You and Kurt should stay here and rest for a few minutes. I'll make sure things are all set," was his reply as he started walking away leaving Maria with her hands on her hips and again scanning the area as Friedrich began departing from them.

"5 minutes. Then I am coming in after you." Maria kept her eyes on him until he turned the corner and went out of sight around the barn toward the farmhouse.

Beside her, Kurt slid down the outside wall of the barn and sat on the ground catching his breath and being grateful at the momentary respite from all their walking.

"I think I judged you too quickly yesterday about that whole bath thing, mother. I wouldn't mind one right about now." He looked up at his mother, shielding his face from the sun's rays, and saw Maria chuckling at him slightly. She mimicked his actions and soon found herself sitting next to him.

"You know," she said as she undid the top of her canteen and took a long sip. "I stand by my answer from yesterday and agree with you there, Kurt."

Kurt gave his mother a playful shove and the pair sat there for a few moments, enjoying the light breeze passing through the fields in front of them. Not a minute later, Friedrich came around the corner of the barn again, arms full with supplies.

"Look!" He dropped to his knees and laid out his haul for his mother and brother to see. There was a small wheel of cheese, a jar of what looked to be olives, more water, and 2 small bundles of apples. Friedrich stood up after laying his items out and brushed off his hands together, standing over his mother and brother triumphantly.

"Oh my goodness! This is a feast!" Maria smiled up at her son whose stance certainly mimicked that of his father's and she couldn't have looked at him with any more admiration. Then she looked over at her younger son who was staring only at the wheel of cheese, mouth practically salivating at the sight of something other than water and apples. Just as she was about to begin doling out some of the food, Friedrich produced a small knife from his coat pocket.

"I found this too. Figured we may need it, even if it's just to cut up the apples and cheese?" He looked hesitantly at his mother, knowing how she felt about weapons and her previous statement shortly before he entered the house.

"If you promise to only use it on the food for now then that's fine, but for heaven's sake cut some cheese and give it to your brother before he eats the whole thing in 1 bite!"

Together they sat and ate contently without much conversation. Maria inquired if Friedrich had encountered anyone in his search, but he answered in the negative, which eased his mother's fears slightly. The food before them wasn't too old, so either they had just missed the occupants, or someone was planning on returning. They decided to ration out their food and water and only ate what was absolutely necessary. After sitting and digesting, they noticed that the sun was beginning its descent behind the clouds and Maria decided that rather than camping out under the stars they would seek refuge in the barn for the night and resume their trek first thing in the morning.

"But why not the house, mother, if Friedrich said nobody's there?"

"As much as it does me good to know nobody is watching us, Kurt, I'd feel a little better staying the night here in the barn rather than in someone's home. Who knows if they'll return in the middle of the night and the last we need is for someone to come in and get spooked with strangers in their house."

Her answer seemed to suffice so they gathered what was left of their new supplies and made their way into the barn as the stars were making their presence known. The barn was definitely abandoned. Old and rusty tools and equipment were scattered throughout the ground floor with a hayloft above, but there were definitely no animals around. They decided to make a bed out of the hay bails and all three climbed the ladder to the loft. Maria was the first to sit down on a pile of hay that was much more comfortable than the ground she had slept on the previous night. Without any hesitation, both boys immediately took comfort on either side of her instead of stretching out on their own pile of hay. Within minutes, mother and sons were all nestled together, her arms around either Von Trapp boy, just sitting there as the crickets began to chirp, all not yet ready for sleep.

"What do you think father is doing right now?" Kurt broke their silence, all three still staring straight ahead.

Maria swallowed and blinked back some fresh tears at her son's question.

"If I know him, he is pacing wherever he is, probably wearing through the floor or ground at this very moment. You know how he hates not being in control of any situation, boys, and if I had to guess, that's what he's doing."

This seemed to satisfy her sons as they both murmured their agreement. Still, Kurt pushed on with information from his mother.

"Do you think we'd have needed to leave Austria if you two hadn't gotten married, mother? Do you think things would have been different?" Kurt looked up at his mother, she in turn looking down at him in surprise of his question. Friedrich looked on, intrigued by his brother's question.

"I think your father would have acted just as he has so far had the circumstances been differently. There is no doubt in my mind he would have done all he could to protect the seven of you and there's no way I could see him joining in the forces of the Reich like he's been asked to do." Silence overtook them before Maria continued on. "I think us marrying only reaffirmed that decision, my darlings."

"Why?"

"Well, Kurt, your father and I spoke of what would happen if and when the Nazis overtook Austria. Something he was greatly concerned about while we were in Paris together, especially knowing that we'd be away from all of you. I can say with absolute confidence that had we not gotten married he still would have acted the same."

"Well I'm glad you two did get married. If you hadn't Friedrich and I would have been on our own all this time and who knows what we would have done."

"Yes," Friedrich, echoed his brother's remark. "I can't imagine you not being here with us, mother. We can't believe what father would had done without you."

Maria was touched by her sons' comments and drew them to her a bit closer with immense pride of their words. Feeling herself becoming a bit emotional, she smiled and nodded her gratitude at them. Feeling that sleep was near, Maria began to softly hum as the boys drifted off to sleep. She was ready to join them, but being the protective parent, willed herself to stay awake a bit longer to ensure they were truly alone, and shortly was asleep herself.

They all slept a peaceful sleep, but as the sun was coming up a 4th person found his way into the barn and stumbled upon the sleeping trio. Making his presence known, he crept toward them sleeping upon the hay and Maria found herself stirring, only to be awakened at the sight of a barrel of a shotgun pointed directly at her and her sons.


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, Maria did nothing. She was frozen to the spot, not yet fully awake, but aware they weren't alone anymore. Neither she nor the man with the gun said anything as they continued to stare at the other. Maria shifted where she was and the sudden movement started to awake her sons. She immediately drew them closer as she tried to shield them from the weapon pointed at them.

"Who are you?" The man with the gun finally broke the silence.

At the sound of someone unfamiliar, Friedrich's eyes flew open as he tried to see who the interloper was. His mother held him to her and he immediately realized what was happening.

"Mother?" was his concerned reply, but his mother shushed him gently and her younger son began to rouse. She likewise did the same to Kurt and soon all three were holding their breath collectively afraid to move a muscle.

"I'll say it again, who are you? What are you doing here?" The man towering above them repeated himself.

Maria took him in. He was an older gentleman, older than her Georg, but not so old that if they attempted to run he wouldn't be able to stop them. Plus there was the matter of the shotgun he was aiming perfectly at them. She finally realized she still had said nothing in return to his two questions.

"We're but three travelers who sought refuge in this barn yesterday seeing it was abandoned. We meant no harm if this is your property, sir."

Silence still. The man's gaze now traveled from Maria to Friedrich and then to Kurt, as if suddenly realizing there were there people in front of him. While doing so his gun remained pointed steadfast at Maria. He too was sizing them all up and while he knew he was outnumbered, he still had the loaded shotgun in his hands and it didn't appear the trio in front him was armed in any way as far as he could tell.

"You broke into the house yesterday and you took my food." It was a statement more than a question.

"And you're trespassing on private property here. I should call the local authorities and have you taken away."

"Please," Maria finally made an attempt to stand up from her current position. "Please, we mean no harm. We have been walking for some time and this was the first shelter we had seen in over a day. There are still some apples and water we will gladly return." She stood in front of her sons, still protectively keeping them out of harm's way. Noting their mother had stood, the boys did the same, but Maria motioned for them to say where they were.

"We are terribly sorry to have offended you and to take what was yours from your home."

Again, the man made no immediate reply. He continued to stare Maria down.

"It's not my home. I'm merely looking after the property - belongs to a friend of mine. He's taken his livestock to another farm for the winter a few hours from here. You stole from my friend and you assumed you could just sleep in his barn. I can't allow that, now can I?"

"Please, sir. We'd repay you if we could, but we have no remaining money and no possessions. All we have are the clothes we're wearing and our canteens. You're welcome to them if that will help settle things."

As if on cue, Friedrich and Kurt held up their canteens as if offering to the man from what their mother had just said, but the man shook them off.

"You think some measly canteens will set this right? No, I'm going to the authorities. Clearly you're on the run from something or someone and they'll get to the bottom of that. Down you go now - follow me. Or I will be threatened to use this," he said as he patted his shotgun gently. Then, never taking his gaze off Maria or the boys, descended the ladder from the hay loft and waited for them on the ground level, shotgun now pointed up at them from below.

"Mother, what do we do?" Kurt's voice wavered slightly.

"Follow me and do exactly as I say, boys. We will be fine, just trust me." Maria started her climb down the ladder and once she was on the ground, the man motioned for her to walk across the barn and stand near one of the abandoned stalls. Next came Freidrich was was instructed to do the same, and finally came Kurt. When they were all on the ground, Friedrich remembered suddenly about the knife that was in his pocket from the day before that he had found in the house. Slowly and silently, he gripped the knife while his hands were still in his pocket, trying not to attract attention to himself. If it came down to it, he would have to use the knife on this stranger if any harm came to his mother or brother; he had to be ready. While he carefully began formulating a plan, the man snarled at them once more.

"Now I want all of you into that stall there and I don't want to hear anything from you, either."

Maria and the boys remained rooted to where they stood. The boys followed their mother's lead as promised and Maria made no sign of letting this man lock them up.

When nobody moved the man motioned over to Kurt to come stand next to him. "You there, boy, come here. Now!" Kurt jumped at the man's last remark, but again looked to his mother who was now giving the man an icy stare. Without breaking eye contact she wordlessly nodded in defiance at the man. She made an attempt toward him, but he was a step quicker and reached for Kurt and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him away from his mother and older brother. Now, he pointed the gun in Kurt's direction.

"Perhaps I have your attention now?" He smiled wickedly back at Maria who was continuing to stare him down. She put her hand on Friedrich's shoulder and began guiding them into the stall as instructed, but when Friedrich got close to the man, he produced the knife out of his pocket. The man caught on right away as Friedrich lunged for him and took the butt of his shotgun and drove it into the boy's stomach. He dropped the knife, the man kicked it away, and Friedrich fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Seeing the knife freed, Kurt bent down to pick it up, but the man with the shotgun was too quick once more and used the butt again to this time hit Kurt slightly on the side of the head. With boy boys now defenseless on the ground, the gun was once more turned on to Maria who stood in the doorframe of the stall wanting to rush to the aid of her sons.

"Take one step and you'll end up like your boys here. I wouldn't think of anything cute now, my dear." He practically spit out the last part of that sentence.

"Now, I think I shall ask you all one more time to get into the stall, or shall we have another go 'round?" He looked menacingly to each of the boys, looking up at him in pain. "However, now I think of it, I believe I underestimated all three of you, I'll give you credit for bravery there. But now I'd like each of you to get into a stall of your own the more I think of it. Can't have anything else happening now can we?"

He bent down and brought Kurt to his feet and pushed him into a stall and closed and locked the door swiftly. Next, he strode to a stall across the aisle and did the same for Friedrich was was still breathing heavily. Lastly, he came face-to-face with Maria who was still standing near the original stall.

"Better get a move on, deary. Or would you prefer that you and I came up with an arrangement that would prevent me from needing to head to the authorities as I intend to?" Maria stood back and let her door close and lock, leaving the man to survey all three of his captors one final time before striding out of the barn and sliding the door closed. Moments later they heard a vehicle start up and then drive off as its noise quickly faded in the distance.

Maria went to the door of her stall and in vain tried to pull it open. Realizing she was indeed trapped, she turned in her stall taking in her new surroundings, looking for anything to help her out. Realizing she was indeed trapped she let out a frustrated cry. "Damnit!" And then covered her face with her hands and began breathing very heavily. They were trapped and what was worse that man could be back at any moment with the authorities and then what? She and the boys would be separated. They'd never make it back to their family. _No!_ She thought to herself, that couldn't happen! She wouldn't let it!

"Boys! Are you alright? How are you? Talk to me - please!"

Friedrich was in the stall beside his mother and Kurt was across from both of them. Neither one spoke right away, but it was Kurt whose face popped up behind the stall bars first. "I'm here, mother. I'm here - alright, but my head is bleeding a bit."

"I'm here too, mother, but my stomach hurts a lot," came Friedrich's voice, although he didn't poke his head up. "I'm lying down right now, it helps, I can breathe a bit easier, but it still hurts."

Tears fell freely down Maria's cheeks. "I'm so proud of you both." She began sobbing and covered her face with her hands again, knowing that her boys had put themselves in danger to spare her any. Sniffling and drying her eyes with the back of her hands, she looked over at Kurt. "Can you feel the cut, darling, is it very bad or are you sure you're alright?"

"It's not a very big cut, mother, but my head hurts quite a bit now and there's a bump forming," was her son's reply as he gingerly brought his hand to his left temple where his wound was. As he did so, he looked up in his stall and noted how the walls went high up to the rafters, almost to the hay loft where they were moments ago. The bars in the stalls that were meant to prevent the animals from escaping ran horizontally and there looked like there may be just enough room for his feet there if he could climb up them. Friedrich had regained his breath and strength and finally stood at the door of his own stall and was looking over at Kurt curiously, seeing an idea form in his mind.

"What are you looking at, Kurt?"

"The bars...I think I could climb up them. They're just a bit high, I'd need to jump up first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother." And Kurt backed up to the far wall and took a running leap up to the bars. He grabbed hold, but slipped and fell to the floor with a thud.

"You can do this, Kurt! Try again!" Came his older brother's encouraging words.

Kurt picked himself up, walked back to the wall and took a breath as he made a second attempt. This time he was able to keep his footing and slowly begin climbing up the stall door, it shaking a bit at the sudden weight. Maria and Friedrich looked on in astonishment and with joy as they watched Kurt ascend the door. He very carefully made it to the top and almost had to stand at the very edge to grab hold of one of the rafters slightly out of his reach. Taking a deep breath he jumped for it and grabbed onto it for dear life. Below him, his mother let out a cry of surprise as she watched the scene unfold. The last part of his plan proved to the the trickiest for Kurt. He thought about walking across the beam to the short distance back to the hay loft, but ultimately decided to wrap his arms and legs around it and crawl on this stomach. After what felt like an eternity, he made his way to the hay loft, and rolled over to it on his back, breathing deeply and just laid there catching his breath for a few minutes. Maria and Friedrich let out excited cheers for him and once Kurt felt his heart rate slowing back to normal, he made quick work to scurry back down the ladder where he threw open the doors as he unlocked each of the stalls for his brother and mother.

"Well," he teased with his toothy grin showing through his wound. "Are you coming or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

They were running - as fast as their feet could take them. After the awful man with the shotgun sped away and Kurt freed them from the stalls, Maria made sure both her sons were okay before hurrying them out of the barn. She instructed them to run as soon as she saw it was clear as they crossed the threshold of the barn out into the midday sun. They bolted for it and ran until they were all out of breath, coming to rest by the banks of a very small running brook. They collapsed on the ground simultaneously, chests heaving from just having expelled so much energy. Kurt popped up and practically crawled to the brook out of sheer exhaustion and spooned cool water into his mouth using his hands until he felt like he could drink no more. When he was done, mouth still dripping, he filled his canteen and brought it back over to his mother and brother so they could enjoy the water, too.

Maria drank with closed eyes as her breathing returned to normal. After a few long sips, she passed the canteen to Friedrich who had sat up and was patiently waiting his turn. As he finished off the last of the water, the trio sat up and looked at their surroundings.

"Now what?" Came Friedrich's voice as he broke the silence.

Both boys sat looking at their mother.

Maria took in her surroundings for the first time after all their running. "Well," she began. "We at least ran out in the correct direction," she motioned as she brought her hand up toward the woods where they were sitting. "And if we hadn't lost those hours from this morning in the barn, we would have made it to Uncle Max's house before midnight tonight if we kept going. So that puts us off schedule a bit now."

Kurt gave a huff of frustration and walked back over to the brook to refill his canteen and his brother's in silence.

"I say we keep walking, mother. Who knows if that man will be able to find us when he gets back, whenever that may be."

"I'm all for it, Friedrich, but I'm worried with no food in us we may not make it that far. Perhaps we should go a little further and then once nightfall hits find a place to camp and then get going first thing in the morning."

"No, I vote we keep going. After what just happened in the barn all I want is to get back to father and the others," came Kurt's reply as he stepped back from the brook closing the canteens up. It was only then for the first time did Maria remember about the wound on Kurt's head from his encounter with the man's shotgun.

"Oh sweetheart your forehead!" And she stood up quickly and went over to examine her youngest son.

"Does it hurt much?" Her hands began slowly inspecting the area just under the brim of Kurt's hat.

"Well when you poke at it like that it does!" Was Kurt's quick exasperated reply and he moved to get out of his mother's reach, flinching at the tenderness of his cut. His adrenaline having worn off from their running, he had forgotten about the cut till now.

Maria slowly re-approached Kurt apologizing and took the canteen in his hand and gently poured some of the water on the cut, cleaning it as best as she could. "And how is your stomach, Friedrich?" She asked while keeping her focus on Kurt's forehead.

"It's fine now, mother. I'm alright."

Maria shifted focus to her older son still sitting on the bank and nodded her approval at him. The color in his face had returned and he looked like is usual self which made her glad. She didn't know what she'd do if any of them were suddenly unable to continue on. When she was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped and Kurt's forehead was as clean as it was going to get, she patted his head dry using the sleeve of her coat and walked over to refill the canteen.

 _Talk to me, Georg. What would you be doing right now? I need you..._

With her eyes closed again, Maria wordlessly refilled her son's canteen and forced herself to wake from her reverie to return back to her sons.

"Alright here's the plan. We will continue on walking, but the minute either of you feels weak or needs to rest we will stop, but I want to go at a much quicker pace than we were going yesterday. Understood?"

Friedrich stood up immediately and nodded eagerly back at his mother while Kurt did the same. Together they all collected themselves and began their journey toward the unfamiliar town where they would hopefully find their family.

After hours of walking in complete silence, totally intent on their goal, it was Maria who signaled for a respite. As she bent over catching her breath, hands on her knees, Kurt jumped up from where he was taking a rest and called out, directing all their attention in the distance.

"Look!" he cried. Just beyond the small valley in front of them sat what appeared to be a town. As dusk quickly approached they could see lights on in the distance.

Kurt looked back to his brother and mother with excitement in his eyes, thinking they had found their destination.

In an instant his hopes were crushed as his mother spoke.

"That can't be it. We haven't gone that far." Maria spoke, almost to herself rather than to her sons. She stared at the town in confusion as she stood up, catching her breath finally.

"Come on," she motioned for the boys to follow her as she began walking towards the sight in front of them.

Almost an hour later, they found themselves at the edge of the town, darkness already taking it over. Maria motioned for the boys to stay put as she went to inquire where they were and how long it would take them to the proper part of Switzerland where they were heading. Friedrich and Kurt cautiously looked on as their mother approached a stranger loading crates into the back of his truck. He stopped what he was doing when Maria approached him as she began quickly speaking, the boys unable to hear what she was actually saying from where they stood. After a few minutes of seeing the man listen and then finally turn to point further past the town he came to look upon the boys and then back to Maria. He stood there staring at Friedrich and Kurt for a moment not saying anything and then curtly nodded at Maria, but then resumed loading the last of the crates into his truck. Still confused, the boys saw their mother rush over to them smiling and face all flushed at running back to their position.

"That man is going to give us a lift! He said he would take us to where we need to go!" And they were all hugging each other fiercely.

"But how? What did he say, mother?"

"I asked him how far off we were and how long it would take us and he kindly offered to drive us. He said we won't get there until dawn, but you see the crates in his truck? He's delivering all of them up into the mountains and said he would drop us off on his way." Was Maria's quick reply to Friedrich's question.

At that instant their joyous celebration was interrupted by the sound of a car horn. They turned together to see the man sitting in the cab pointing at his watch and urging them to hurry up. Maria ushered them to the bed of the truck as they all jumped in and sat down with their backs to the cab. Once the driver saw they had sat down, he shifted the truck into gear and they were on their way. The VonTrapps would soon be reunited - hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed thus far! I've had inspiration in spurts this story and am hoping my recent ideas make for a good next few chapters. Now I obviously took some liberties with the geography in this story so please do excuse the vagueness for not wanting to get too technical and get away from the story itself. Enjoy!**

It didn't take long before the trio camped in the bed of the stranger's truck started to grow restless. With the light of the moon and the headlights, Kurt sat up over one of the wheel wells looking out into the unknown as they drove on. He was anxious and wanted to be with his father and sisters as soon as he could. He didn't doubt his mother's sense of judgement that they would be reunited soon, but having struck out when it came to luck the last few days made him very leary of the current leg of their journey. He tried to emulate his mother and remain upbeat, but so much of his life had changed in just a few short days and that made him extremely nervous about everything lately.

Friedrich on the other hand would have followed his mother blindly into anything. Not to say that his younger brother didn't trust their mother, it was just that Friedrich would do anything for her in an instant. He worshipped her for all she had done for their family and that was the reason he sat with his back to the cab of the truck beside Maria. Both contently watching Kurt, ensuring he didn't take a bad hop over the wheel well as they traversed over the uneven road. Friedrich, like Kurt, couldn't wait to be back with the rest of his family, but he was suspicious for another reason. He didn't trust anyone he didn't know anymore after the encounter with the man in the barn earlier. So why was it that the driver, who had done nothing wrong at all, made Friedrich uneasy despite his mother's sense of calm?

Maria sighed, half out of exhaustion and half out of semi-contentment, as she enjoyed the break from hiking sitting in the kind man's truck. He hadn't given his name when she went over to him in the unfamiliar village, nor had he asked for hers or the names of her sons. She took it as a sign from above that they were granted such a touch of good fortune. The short conversation she had with the driver was as successful one and he assured her he wanted nothing in return, but would drop them off at the edge of the town he was traveling to. A neighborly gesture, nothing more, nothing less. So recalling her days in the novitiate, Maria was eternally grateful for the man's kindness and sense of generosity. She only wished their destination was a true guarantee. What would they do if her Georg and girls weren't waiting for them?

Growing bored from staring at nothing, Kurt maneuvered his way over to sit beside his mother as he navigating through a few small of mounds of crates the truck was transporting. When he was settled, he looked up at his mother and smiled at her. Maria in turn gave Kurt a tight squeeze and a light kiss at the crown of his head.

"You boys should get some rest. First time in a few days you don't have to sleep on the hard ground."

"Yeah, we traded those accommodations in for this five-star truck bed," was Kurt's sarcastic comeback. Friedrich chuckled and shook his head at the reply. He loved his brother's sense of humor and the fact he was always able to appear so light hearted even in the situation they found themselves in. Contrary to his instincts, Friedrich was exhausted, so for the first time he didn't fight his mother and instead cozied up to her right side and was sleep in minutes. Kurt remained awake relishing in the fact that he now had some glorious one-on-one time with his mother.

"Are you scared, too?"

Maria was surprised at the frankness of Kurt's question. She could do nothing but stare straight ahead into the darkness.

"I am equal parts fearful and optimistic, Kurt. That may not make sense, but I have to remain hopeful. If not for me, for yours and Friedrich's sakes."

Her gaze remained steadfast at the rear of the truck. Kurt held onto her tighter and this time it was he who reached up and planted a loving kiss on his mother's forehead. Maria looked down at him with immense pride and let her hand linger on his cheek in adoration.

"I love you, my son." They shared another quick smile, although Kurt's soon turned into a giant yawn.

"I think I'll close my eyes just for a while..." but before he could utter another word, Kurt was out like a light.

Once more Maria found herself pinned between her two boys unsure of what was to come next. In a way, she was grateful for the situation she was in. With a family as large as hers, even being a part of it for the short time she had, it was always a miracle to have some alone time with any of her children. In fact, she could only pinpoint one other time since coming to the Von Trapps did she remember she and the boys had ever been alone, just the three of them...

 _...Maria stood looking out her bedroom window, feeling immensely refreshed after taking a warm shower and taking the time to wash and dry into a clean dress. What had they all thought standing up in that boat all together? It was no wonder they all ended up in the lake! She was very surprised when she came out of her bathroom ready to dress to see a note slipped under her bedroom door. When she read through it she was surprised once more only to realize it was from the Captain and he had told her to take her time and not to rush back downstairs until just before dinner. He was going to spend time with his children. Maria's heart swelled with pride knowing she had something to do with that and how wonderful it felt already just within the last hour or so knowing the love in the Captain's heart was overflowing for his seven wonderful children._

 _So she had taken her time indeed, drying herself and her hair and picking one of the newer dresses she had recently made for herself to don. It was made of a light flowing blue material the Captain had delivered for her that first night she spent at the villa. Even thinking of that night she absent-mindedly stroked the light fabric as it fluttered lightly in the breeze through the open window. And then a soft knock interrupted her thoughts as she turned to answer her sudden visitor, sure it was one of the children._

 _"Come in," her sweet reply echoed as she walked away from the window and stopped midway as the door opened, revealing the two young Von Trapp boys standing there, still clad in their sailor uniforms._

 _"Fraulein Maria!" was Kurt's immediate acknowledgement as he walked over quickly to embrace his governess._

 _"And who were you expecting, Kurt? Hhmm? It is my room you came to after all!" Came Maria's teasing reply as she returned the hug._

 _Ever the aspiring gentleman, Friedrich walked over and joined his brother, allowing Maria to gingerly draw him near, but being careful to not embrace him fully, knowing he wouldn't like it._

 _"Are you alright, Fraulein? When father stepped out of the drawing room he was gone for a while and came back looking quite concerned."_

 _"Yes, Friedrich, I'm fine now. I think the extra time to myself allowed me to relax a bit. We did have quite the adventurous day after all."_

 _"We sure did! Bicycle riding, a picnic, and a trip around the lake all in one day!"_

 _"You mean a swim IN the lake," Friedrich joked giving his younger brother a playful punch on the arm._

 _Still embarrassed at their actions, Maria ducked her head slightly at her charge's comment. She was forever grateful none of them had gotten injured in the incident. She would never have been able to live with herself if either of these two glorious boys or their sisters had been hurt._

 _"He's come back to us, fraulein. It's all because of you."_

 _Maria looked up at Kurt and was rendered speechless temporarily. As she began to try and formulate a reply Friedrich lightly placed his hand on her arm stopping her._

 _"It IS because of you. Before he wouldn't have ever dared to address us like he did just now, let alone sing with us. When he walked in the room I was sure we were all done for. I thought instantly we'd be sent to bed without dinner after a punishment of intense marching around outside."_

 _Maria's breath was caught in her throat at the candid nature of Friedrich in front of her. She remained silent as he continued._

 _"It was like he was gone in a fog these last years and all of a sudden we've snapped our fingers and he's back. You did that, fraulein. Without you who knows how the rest of today would have gone."_

 _"Friedrich, I -" Maria tried to get a word in edgewise, but Kurt spoke up._

 _"He's right, Fraulein Maria. Did you see how he let Brigitta run right up and hug him? I can't remember the last time he's let any of us touch him, let alone hug him. This is better than Christmas morning! And he's already promised to take Friedrich and I fishing one day this week - can you believe it?!"_

 _Maria smiled incredulously at both of the boys._

 _"Boys, I don't know what to say. Surely it wasn't I who did anything grand, just fought for you seven to make your father knew how wonderful you all are." And she gave them both a slight shrug as if to say, "no big deal!"_

 _"Think whatever you'd like, fraulein, but none of the first eleven governesses ever tried to do that. It's you. You did it." Friedrich now went in for the full hug and Kurt stayed put grabbing onto both of them not wanting the moment to pass. Only since just before their mother had fallen in did they feel comfortable in the presence of a woman to open up to her so tenderly and honestly. None of the other governesses had even attempted to connect with the children and here they stood in their govereness' room of all places hugging her and thanking her for bringing their father back to them. Maria fought off the tears of happiness and admiration at the boys in front of her as they broke apart, all still smiling at each other._

 _It was only when she caught Kurt's attention did her smile fade slightly. "What is it, Kurt?"_

 _He thought for a second before responding, his mouth twisted for a moment in thought. "Why do you think father brought the Baroness here? Is she just his friend or is something happening I'm missing? Because it would be so much better with everything that happened today if it was just us and father...and you...and Uncle Max because he's fun."_

 _Friedrich looked to his governess fiercely awaiting her reply. He had an inkling of why his father brought this strange woman into their home. He knew Kurt did too, but none of the seven of them had been brave enough to ask that question aloud. They had heard their father mention the Baroness from time to time over the last year or so, but never before had he dared to bring her here, to their villa._

 _"Well, Kurt, I think your father wanted to bring the Baroness here to show her his home and to meet all of you. From what I hear, he's spent quite a bit of time with her at her home in Vienna, so I suppose it's only natural he'd want to reciprocate." Maria knew that wasn't the entire truth, but could see the wheels turning in Kurt's head and knew the truth would crush his spirits after reconnecting with his father just hours before. Acting satisfied and as if that was the actual answer, Kurt nodded at Maria's response and in an instant his signature grin was back on his face..._

That memory made Maria smile while sitting there in the truck. Remembering each part of that day so vividly, she allowed herself to close her eyes briefly to recall the feeling of her boys approaching and embracing her of their own accord that day. How honored she felt to have been given that level of trust with them after the weeks of trying to open each of them up, along with their sisters. Her eyes stayed shut as she soon, too, drifted off to sleep. And only reopened them hours later to find the truck still ambling on and the sun beginning to rise. Just as soon as she awoke she saw where they were. The truck had just reached the edge of the town and as they entered it she read the sign to herself with relief: Davos. They had made it.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the truck stopped and the driver let his passengers out, it was more back and forth of trying to determine where the trio was and what their next step would be. Maria knew Max's family name and that was it. No description of his vacation home. No address. No names of anyone else in his family. Also, she was still unsure of the level of her safety and her sons' so she had to inquire for more information without giving too much about the three of them. Who knew if anyone was looking for the three missing Von Trapps or not. It was as if they were right back where they began their journey the other morning on the train platform. That felt like ages ago - how had it been only a matter of a few short days?

Luckily, the people in the town of Davos were very friendly and as luck would have it Maria was provided an answer at the first shop she stopped into as she and the boys stretched their legs. Sleep was definitely still in her sons's eyes and the shop owner must have noticed for she let Kurt and Friedrich rest for a few moments upon the stacks of plush fabric in her store. They had stumbled into a fabric shop and Maria made a mental note she would have to come and visit soon if this town was to be her new temporary home. After a few moments of talking, Maria bid the owner a heartfelt thank you and they were on their way once more. After exhausting their food rations, it was only a collection of canteens that the trio had for sustenance on their hopeful walk.

The walk took most of the morning and the group estimated it was close to noon time when they emerged from a dense, woody area and began seeing homes appear on the horizon near what appeared to be a lake. The last several hours were spent in silence mostly. Nobody really dared to speak. They were all emotionally and physically drained and if they ended at their destination and were unsuccessful in reuniting with their family they literally had no backup plan. Maria let out a loud sigh, half out of exhaustion, half out of frustration as these very thoughts played out in her mind. She had had a whirlwind of an initial few months of marriage. Her entire life had been completely altered - but for the better - in finding her place in life and being gifted such an amazing family. Even with the smallest of glimpses into that life, she had no clue what to do next if it were truly just she and her two boys from here on out if their plan failed.

Sensing her worry, Friedrich gingerly laced his hand through hers and gave it a tight squeeze. His eyes never leaving the road in front of him, but needing to hold onto his mother for comfort and support. On her other side, Kurt stopped without warning to take in their new surroundings, causing his mother and brother to do the same. Together they all stood at the top of a small hill that overlooked a few houses positioned on the banks of the lake in front of them. None of the houses showed any signs of activity and they were a while away from the town where they arrived earlier in the day. It was quiet, peaceful, and all around them they could hear the sounds of birds chirping faintly. It was strange, but to Kurt this new place gave him a familiar feeling of home. The sounds and smells were very similar to the ones back in Austria at their now former home. Even in the distance beyond the lake he could make out the outline of the Alps. It was not all so different, but in the same moment it was completely foreign.

Continuing on, they made their way down the hill and to the last house on the lake passing by 2 good sized homes on the way. None of these homes came close to comparing to the Villa Von Trapp outside of Salzburg, but they weren't exactly shacks either. The last home was the largest of the group and it looked to have a lovely porch in the front that wrapped around the entire length of the house. Large trees on either side provided privacy and just behind it you could make out how the backyard dropped down to the lake and a small dock stuck out. But still, not a sign of life. This made Maria even more doubtful they were about to come face-to-face with their family.

"Alright," she said aloud to herself more than to either of her sons. "Here goes nothing."

And she stepped onto the porch and rang the bell, taking a small step back, hopeful the door would open and one of their family members would greet them excitedly.

When nothing happened, the boys looked up at her in despair from either side of her arms. Maria took a calming breath and approached the door and rang the bell one more time. Moments went by, still nothing. Becoming determined to will someone - anyone at all - to answer the door, Maria now began knocking repeatedly on the door, completely disregarding the bell. She only paused to catch her breath after noticing she was knocking so furiously she had winded herself. As she paused and raised her hand to knock again, they heard the click of the locks and they collectively stood back and held their breath.

The door swung open to reveal an annoyed man with a mustache who initially glared at them.

"For goodness sake, what in the world..." but his voice trailed off in astonishment at the sight before him.

"Maria?" Came his retort as he found his voice.

"MAX!" Maria launched herself at Max Detweiler standing in front of her and let the tears fall. Simultaneously the duo closed their arms around each other and Maria started to shake. Max held her tightly as she stood there crying in his arms and a moment later they each took a step back and looked at one another properly.

"How on earth did you think to come here?!"

"I remembered that conversation we had before the wedding months ago and it stuck out with this being the only place I could think of where Georg would take you and the girls to stay safe. I...we had no other choice. It was this or nothing." Maria's voice began to crack at the thought again of being stranded without their family. Max ushered her back into his arms and soothed her while she calmed her breathing. Again, they stood back and the boys rushed to their uncle who hugged them fiercely.

"I am so thrilled to see you three. You have no idea how gloomy it's been here for all of us." Max looked at each of them with a loving smile.

"Where is everyone else, Uncle Max?" Kurt asked as he craned his neck to look beyond his uncle into the house.

"They aren't here - but they should be back any moment. They all took a ride into town for some ice cream. Georg thought that would cheer everyone up. Now come in, come in!"

The quartet walked into the house, which was gorgeous inside. The decor and style was so different from their villa, a bit more rustic, but still beautifully kept up and very spacious.

"Staircase in front of you goes up 2 flights to the bedrooms. Parlor here," as he motioned to the right of the front door from where they stood in the foyer. "Dining room this way," as he directed them across the other direction past the stairs and beyond that they saw a large eat-in kitchen.

"And in the rear is my lounge and study. But the best part is through this way." He left the group to follow him as he walked straight back through the house and showed them to the back patio where there was an outdoor fireplace and lounge area overlooking the lake. It was beautiful. And with the midday sun shining down off the lake it make such a spectacular scene in front of them all. Being with Max in that moment lifted all their worries, their feelings of exhaustion, and any doubts of being back with their family.

"Oh Max this is breath taking!" Maria continued to scan and take in her new surroundings. Max began talking again, but in that very moment the sound of car doors shutting could be heard very close by. Maria didn't register anything he said and all at once, she locked eyes with her sons and they froze. Max turned back in the direction of the front of house and walked a short way to peer alongside it in the direction of the driveway where they had just came. He smiled to himself and then looked back to the patio.

"I think you all know who that is," he smirked at them.

Kurt broke out at a full sprint, racing past his uncle. Through the hedges and back out to the front yard, a few leaves sticking to his hat. He didn't care. When he rounded the corner of the house and made it to the front he stopped dead in his tracks, as did the 6 figures in front of him.

"Father!" He screamed, Georg turned suddenly and Kurt ran up and threw himself into his father's arms, taking Georg completely by surprise, but he recovered quickly. He held onto his youngest son for dear life, not able to find his voice as the two embraced.

Friedrich had been right behind his brother and came around the corner to see the sight unfold before him. Liesl made it to him first and they collided with such force that they landed on the grass in the front yard. His 4 younger sisters came after and all piled onto their older brother. It was a joyous sight to take in.

Georg pulled away and looked at Kurt who was smiling the biggest smile, tears threatening to fall. He placed his son on the ground, but not breaking contact. He stooped down in front to Kurt's height. "When? How?...Where is your mother?" It was unlike for Georg Von Trapp to be at such a loss for words, but he was taken by the sheer surprise of the moment, he couldn't make himself form a coherent thought. Kurt smiled back and was about to reply, when they heard Maria's voice from the front porch. She and Max had walked back through the house and witnessed the sweet reunion take place moments ago. Seeing her, Georg gave his son a quick pat on the cheek and raced through the yard, meeting his wife running right back at him. Just as Kurt had done mere minutes ago, she launched her entire body at her husband. Georg held Maria to him, this time letting tears spill onto his own cheeks. They both shook with such force Maria started to hyperventilate and it took soft words from her husband to get her to control her sobs. It was an intense reunion and the pair didn't dare let go of the other.

When Maria's breathing finally calmed down only did she look up to study her husband's face. She took it in her hands and kissed him. The few short days apart had felt like an eternity and how she had missed him. She then moved her hands around his neck and Georg hugged her to him. After a moment they just held each other, foreheads touching lovingly and standing in each other's embrace. "I love you," Maria whispered to her sea captain. He winked back at her and kissed her passionately once more just as their daughters came to embrace and welcome back their mother. Friedrich found his father as Georg and Maria parted reluctantly and all over again there were smiles and tears of joy. The Von Trapp Family was whole again.


End file.
